


New Changes

by lil_miss_stark04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Hugo's sorting, Lily's sorting, Ravenclaw Hugo, Ravenclaw Lily, Slytherin Albus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_miss_stark04/pseuds/lil_miss_stark04
Summary: Lily and Hugo are excited to finally go to Hogwarts. The only question is..... Which house will they be placed in?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this probably 8-10 years ago. I forgot I had it saved until I found it in an old email. I'm not sure if I wanna continue it so for now it's marked as complete and will be a one-shot.

Lily Potter is an unusual liltle girl though she looks like a  
normal girl her age. Lily is a wizard and unlike her father at her age  
she knows it. You see Lily is the youngest child and only daughter of  
the famous Harry Potter. And this year is an important year for her.  
This year she would final get to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft  
and Wizardry. Lily has dreamed of going here ever since she had  
watched her brother James go off for his first time 4 years ago.  
As she got to the platform lily was wild with excitment she couldn't belive her dreams were comming true. Finnaly, she was going  
to be able to see everything her brothers had told her about. She was  
going to experience all the magical mysteries hidden from her. Her  
good bye to her parents was a fast one due to the axiousness she was  
feeling. With a quick promise to write she was boarding the train.  
The Hogwarts Express was even more than she dreamed it would be.  
Lily quickly found a stall and focussed her thoughts on the year to  
come. Shortly after the train pulled out of the station she was joined  
by her cousin Hugo and they soon started up the old conversation they  
had every year. Before they new it they were there.  
She entered the school, looks around at all the magical sights.  
being in the muggle world all her life she never had a chance to  
experience all these wonderful attractions.  
From the talking paintings to the floating candles. She was just  
astounded, you can see the sparkle in her eyes as she walked down the  
halls.  
But then she bumped into someone when not paying attention.  
She instantly apologized. Looked at the person she ran into, she  
recognized the face... it looked familiar... then she remembered.  
It was the face of a Malfoy!  
Instantly she appolagized then hurryed to catch up with the rest  
of her year. Already a bad start. But before she could ponder about it  
any longer the sorting had begun. Lily took her place in line, a very  
nervous Hugo standing next to her. Profesor Longbottom started calling  
out the names and neither Lily or Hugo could speak because of the  
anticipation of which house they were going to be sorted into. You see  
Lily had mixed emotions about the whole house situation. All her  
cousins are in Gryfindor including her brother James. The only thing  
giving her a doubt was the fact that Albus was in Slytheren house and  
she knew great wizards camefrom there.  
Lily waited in line, nervous as ever! She fiddled her fingers as  
she waited... what if she wasn't called up!? She would have been  
waiting all this time for nothing! She stroked her hair, hoping that  
they would call out her name. She looked around at all the other faces  
waiting to be called up. They all looked so calm, then she spotted her  
cousin Hugo.  
She rushed her way to him, pushing people out of her way till she  
caught up. She called out his name and grabbed his arm. He asked Lily  
what was wrong. Lily told him of her nervousness, Hugo gave a snicker  
and told her there was nothing to worry about! They were currently on  
G right now, she is going to be up next.  
Just hearing him say that made her feel better.  
At last she heard the name "LILY LUNA POTTER!" being called out by  
Profesor Longbottom. She jumped, let out a squeal, and ran up!  
The sorting hat was then then placed on her head.  
"Ahhh, another Potter it seems" said the hat, "Its good to see another  
Potter to judge, but whats this, this Potter seems different.  
I can't quite put my tip on it but there is something unusual about you.  
you may not have the courage of your brother James, or as sly as  
Albus. But yet I do see a great potential in you... so with this you  
need to be put in a different house from your brothers, so you can  
learn your path on your own..."  
The hat thought about it for a second...  
"RAVENCLAW!!!"  
The Ravenclaw table cheered as Lily walked to her new house table.  
Looking both embarrassed, and proud!  
Everyone in Hogwarts was shocked to here lily get placed in raven  
claw no one from either side of her family had ever been there before  
as she walked to her table she caught her brothers eyes. They both had  
proud looks on their faces. Their sister is in one of the smartest  
houses in Hogwarts. Not long after Lily was sorted Hugo heard Profesor  
Longbottom call out his name. All of a sudden everything Lily felt  
came crashing down on him. He slowly walked up to the stool awaiting  
the hat. He sat down slowly and then came the hat. "Hmm I see great  
protential in this young mind though dificult to place. Yes dificult  
indeed. I see the red hair, I know your a Weasly but I also see great  
intelegence in your mind. Hmmm very dificult. Well I guess I should  
place you. Well Im gonna put you in a house I've never placed a weasly  
in before RAVENCLAW!!!!!!" Hugo couldn't belive it. He joined Lily at  
their table with a look of bewilderment on his face. Profesor  
McGonagle, the headmistress of Hogwarts, couldn't belive what she had  
just witnessed both Lily and Hugo being placed in Ravenclaw that was as strange as  
Albus getting placed in Slythern.


End file.
